


Sweet Search

by secretly_a_cat



Series: Sweet [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_cat/pseuds/secretly_a_cat
Summary: “So, you finally decide to grace us with your presence.”“Oh sweet Isaac Newton.” She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, forcing down the quick rise of bile with a shuddery breath. “What the fuck do you want?





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudo, subscribe, all that good stuff  
> If you feel any tags should be added hmu and I'll make changes to the description

So today may not have been her best day. Her head was a little fuzzy, and her vision wasn't entirely focused, but the fuzzy vision might just be from the shadowed room she had woken up to. She groaned as she tried to sit up, her stomach threatening to eject the coffee and danish she had forced down before heading to work… that morning? She couldn't really tell what time of day it was because of aforementioned shadowed room that she now saw had three darkened windows.

“Please just let it be a hangover.”

“So, you finally decide to grace us with your presence.”

“Oh sweet Isaac Newton.” She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, forcing down the quick rise of bile with a shuddery breath. “What the fuck do you want?”

A deep chuckle resounded through the dark room. “You really don't know, do you?”

“Would I have asked you if I did?” the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

A light clicked on above her head, expanding what little she had been able to see of the shadowy room. “For years now, X-Ray and Vav have been a thorn in our side.” The tap of way-too-fancy-to-be-necessary shoes echoed by, a dark form just on the edges of her vision.

“Join the club.”

Another chuckle, this one darker, more like something reminiscent of the Mad King. “They were a thorn, but they were contained. We could ignore them and let them continue running around -completely oblivious- again and again.” The clicks stop, the dark form is too far back in the shadows for her to see clearly. “And then they met you.”

“So now you have more than one thorn? Or did it just get bigger?”

“A thorn that could not be dislodged.” The clicks start again, louder, faster.

“Answering the question by ignoring it, classic.”

“Then your inebriated spymaster joined the ranks, and that insufferable journalist.” hot annoyance, burning anger building beneath his calm words softly spoken. “Soon enough you had amassed a small army, blindly following your every command.” she could feel the way his calm broke as he spat out those words from her spot on the floor.

“So this is about getting to the others huh?” She can see a bit more clearly, her glasses weren't knocked too far away. Her hands are now working on her wrists, fiddling with the cuffs and chains. “Take out the more-valuable-than-they-realize-‘weak link’ and it all comes crumbling down?”

A door creaks. “Oh this be about more than just yer troublesome crew girly.” her fingers fumble where they're teasing at the hinge on one of the cuffs.

“Fuck.”

“Aye, it be me, the Corpirate, back to take what be rightfully mine.”

She sighs heavily. “How are you even here? You fell off the damn building.”

“Twas the very instrument that brought my downfall as saved me life.” softer clicks, his voice doesn't echo as much, he moves about somewhere off to her left.

She groans and slumps, one hand coming up to press against her forehead. “The Slo Mo hands.”

“Aye, the Slo Mo hands.” A couple more lights click on and she hisses at the slight sting from the sudden change.

“Sir, should we begin the interrogation?” she looks up to see a sickly thin looking man, with a head almost too big for his frame, in a labcoat clutching a clipboard to his chest as a small group of similarly dressed people fiddle with a disturbingly familiar set-up of machinery.

“Ye be right, Mr. S it-”

“Doctor S.”

The Corpirate makes a very put-upon sigh. She knows the feeling. “Ye be right  **Doctor** S, it be time to see just what this wench knows.” he steps just into the light in front of her, his monocle glinting. “Time to sing little siren,” he laughs as he turns back to the door. “Bring us those ‘heroes’ of yers.” The door closes and a man in a labcoat moves towards her with a needle.

“Hey, what do you think you're-” large hands grab her shoulders and arms, pinning her in place. “Ow! Not cool dude!” there's a sharp jab in her arm. “Motherfucker!” she looks down to see the needle sticking out of her artery. Her vision starts to blur and her limbs feel heavy. “You… you bas…” she vaguely registers the sharp pain of her head hitting the hard floor.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do I pay the lot of ye fer?!”

She came to with snippets of conversation fading in and out of the background as her eyes tried to refocus on her blurry surroundings. She can tell they turned more lights on and it's burning her dry eyes.

“-and if ye don't bring me results by this time tomorrow, ye scurvy self, and yer scurvy crew twill all be walking the plank to Davy Jones’ locker!” ugh, there came another headache.

“Sirs, she's coming to.” she lifts one of her still shackled hands to her head and stiffens at the shortness of the hair framing her face.

“Really? The hair, guys?” she rolls onto her stomach and slowly lifts her upper body. Ignoring the smells and tackiness under her hands she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. “You couldn't have, I don't know, tried psychological torture while I was awake?” she's not sure if the look on their faces is controlled shock or annoyance. Seems they took her glasses this time. “Or at least chosen one that would work.”

The Corpirate turns to look at the nearest flunkie in a lab coat. “She was asleep the entire time?” the woman stares him down with a scowl.

“Well, we theorized that if she woke in a physically weakened state, with what many have said to be her one beauty ruined... and without complete sight...Then she might possibly be easier to manipulate into giving us information.”

“Well that didn't work now did it, my dear doctor?” she turns towards the disembodied voice from before. Her eyes widen when she's met with the golden blonde hair and shocking blue eyes of the man who had tried to dance with her at the New Year party.

“Laughley.” she bares her teeth and he smirks.She shakes it off when he winks at her and turns back to look at the ‘doctor’ who's starting to buckle under the Corpirate’s glare.

“And really? Insults when I already know I look like this? Please.” she rolls her eyes and brushes her hands on her jeans, grimacing at the grittiness. Yeah, she was burning these when she got home. “It's hair, it grows back. You want to mess with me? Take my finger, hands, eyes. Things that affect my actual life.” Three pairs of eyes are on her and she ignores them in favor of trying her best to straighten out her hair and dirty shirt.

“Are ye sure ye haven't done anythin’ else to the wench afore I arrived?”

“N-no sir… she's just,” the woman huffs in annoyance and makes a lost flailing motion in her direction with one hand, the other gripping her clipboard so tight her knuckles have gone white.

The sickly looking man from before, Doctor S,speaks up from his new post at the button covered control that was not there the first time Hilda woke up. “She may be more resilient than we initially thought.” Hilda scoffs and shifts into a more comfortable position. She still can't tell which of the flunkies is the one who stuck her.

“Have you seen the people I work with? Comes with the job.”

“Oh aye,” the Corpirate begins pacing about her again. “Yer colored henchmen. The brainless wonders.”

“Oh yeah, them too.” she smirks, “But, not that brainless.” The steps slow, “They got me away from you well enough.”

“Aye that they did, but what of after?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Yer henchmen got you out, then they brought you right back.” The clicking has stopped… again. What was with these people and inconsistent pacing? “Straight into my clutches once again.”

“Uh, one, they're not my henchmen. And two, not into your clutches. Onto your roof -that is now  **my** roof- where we whooped your ass.”

“We?” a beat, two, three. She swallows drily

“Yeah, we. It was a group effort.”

“Like the battle with the Mad King?”

“Well, maybe not exactly. I hadn't made the O.R.F suit yet.”

“And yet they still managed to succeed without yer help.” something rises at that. Something old and ugly and way too familiar.

“They had my tech.” She needed O.R.F.

“Aye, but they found you without it as well.”

“That's just cause… they had… Rusty…” the lab coat doctors share a glance. There's a glint of a nose ring on the woman.

“Yes, my old friend. And how is that crusty old scallywag doing?” she can see his monocle glinting in the shadows. “His web of informants and spies more widespread than ever? His reach infecting every level of this city’s infrastructure? A finger in every pot? Oh how far you have brought them,” he chuckles hoarsely. “They won't be needin ye fer much longer.” she growls at him. Actually growls and most of the flunkies still hanging around the edges of the room back away a step. The two doctors scribble something down on their clipboards.

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, the little wolf is coming out to play.” She's pulling at her chains, teeth bared. He moves closer. Bending low enough she's just below eye level. “Seems like the bear be gettin to ye.”

“You leave him out of this.”

“I wonder why he hasn't come for you yet. Yer swashbuckling knight in furry armor.”

Her grin is close to feral she knows, and she hopes it works. “With me gone, he's not gonna hold back. He and Rusty are going to bust your plan wide open.”

“Buahahaha!” He laughs, arching back from her. “We'll see little siren.” He fades into the shadows and the clicks move away from her. “We shall surely see, yarr.”

It may not be what he was hoping for, but he smirks at the soft sniffles that come from behind him as he walks away.


	2. The search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty knows they're lost without Hilda, but maybe they aren't the only ones

If there was one lesson that Vietnam taught him, it was alcohol fixed everything, and never let yourself get attached to anyone. But he never was one to listen to teachers and who gave a fuck about numbers?

After that first fight that the media got a taste of Mogar and Hilda’s battlefield romance, their morning ritual had started to lose that sense of family and routine he had been stupid enough to let himself get used to. There was a tension, something unspoken and it made Hilda pissed and Mogar quiet. By the time the rest of the house was starting to wake up and go about their day the two of them were in the kitchen yelling about bullshit kids like that should be too young to worry about, and rainfall. He would just walk past them and get O.R.F off her dock and the two would usher the squabbling couple into the dining room, shushing and convincing them to at least put on a decent show ‘for the pups’. But ignoring issues didn’t solve them.

It finally blew up their first valentine's day when the two lovebirds both stormed off from dinner at some fancy restaurant. Typical, not even a year and those idiots couldn’t keep it together. 

Nowadays, by the time he comes down the stairs in the morning Ash was already sitting at the table, sipping at a mug of reheated coffee from the day before and looking like the not-quite-living dead. He grabs his own mug and starts up the house bots as he resists the temptation of the elegant liquor cabinet. The spandexed idiots are next. When they stumble down they aren’t quite as spandexed, aren't quite as cheery and they always make too much coffee as they go through the motions. He sighs as Gavin places an empty mug at the head of the table and Ray sets up a plate and utensils that won't get used, there’s a kettle placed on the stove and an array of teas put on display on the counter, taking up space, before they even think about actually making food. Mogar and Hilda are already long gone or they never came home the night before. Either is just as likely these days.

_ ‘Well, at least all the kids are home today _ ’ he thinks with a sigh as he settles down across the table from the empty set-up.

“Where is she!?” The morning ritual was already shot to hell a long time ago, but it was still too early for this. There wasn't much left of the feeling of peace and family. And it just made it a little worse when Mogar burst into the room, after his latest week going AWOL, sword strapped to his back and bags under his eyes yelling at them all. His mouth twisted in distaste as he took a sip of his plain black coffee.

“Wot are you goin on about mate?” it didn't worry him at all that Vav’s voice was getting harder and sharper every time he spoke to him. Or that X-Ray was too quiet compared to the ruckus he had kicked up the first few times Hilda didn't come home days on end. That Ash was always tired and listless as she tried to step up and fill the void as group mom. The sound of sparring or roughhousing didn't fill the house when he walked through the door anymore. That Ash and Vav seemed to be back to square one. That the head of the table was empty. It didn't bother him at all.

Mogar's scowl deepens and he moves into the room, sniffing along the way. “She is missing, Mogar cannot find her scent.” his cracking voice and the broken look on his face doesn't move something in him. And the way the usually stoic warrior picks up her unused mug and stares at it with wet eyes isn't endearing or a little satisfying in how lost and almost pathetic it is. Mogar leans back against a wall and slides down, resting his head atop where his arms are laid across his knees. “He promised to protect her.”

“Oh sweetie.” Ash gets up and kneels next to him, petting his curls and muttering empty assurances. “Your mother is fi-”

“Mogar knows his mother is fine!” the bearman snarls and Ash falls back as his head shoots up. “He cannot find Hilda.” he's up and pacing. His knuckles go white as he clutches the empty mug to his chest as he moves from one end of the room to the other.

“Calm down there buddy,” Rusty slurs in his new spot across from Hilda’s chair… the spot that had always been Mogar's place. “Hilda’s a big girl, and smart too, she can take care of herself.”

“Yeah mate,” He had really hoped Vav would just let him handle this. “Besides, you're the one as set her off!” Mogar stops his pacing to glare at the Brit. “Ev’rythin was right dandy till you showed up!” Gavin is standing now. And he thought X-Ray was the one with a killer glare.

“Va-Gavin…”

“No Ash, it's true. We were doing fine till Mogar came and botched it all up.”

“It's not his fault, Gavin!”

“It's none of our faults.” Ray’s voice isn't rough and grumbling or even high and complaining. It's cold and small and broken and makes Rusty almost want to go over to the kid and hug him. “I-if Hilda wanted to leave us, there wasn't anything we could do.” there are silent tear tracks streaking down his face. “We loved her and she just didn't love us back.”

That did it. Rusty slams his mug down on the table. “Now you shut the fuck up. She loves you boys like you were her own shitting kids.” Ray looks up at him with bloodshot eyes and Mogar glares. “She loves all of us, else she wouldn't take care of us the way she does.” his voice doesn't crack the tiniest bit.

“But she left us.” great, now Gavin is going and getting weepy. “She left us and hasn't called, didn't leave a note, nothin’. She even took ORF." He hadn't noticed the missing bot.

“How long?” Rusty rolls his eyes at the frantic warrior who has started sniffing around the room again. “How long since she left the den last?”

“About a month.” Ash hasn't moved from where she had kneeled next to Mogar. He frowns. Was it already a full month since he’d last seen her?

He sighs at Mogar’s confused look. “Since the moon waned.” Mogar's eyes widen.

“And no one has searched for her?”

“Well what about you, ya mong?” Gavin’s glare is back full force. “You had a chance to go after her.”

“Mogar tried. But she would not listen.” He's standing still now, fists clenched at his sides. “She would not listen and now she is gone!”

“So we have established that she is in fact missing.” Rusty sighs, “In that case, freaking out isn't going to help us find her.”

Mogar nods and walks over to the table, hovering behind Hilda’s usual seat. He clenches his jaw and Rusty feels a little bad for the guy as he squeezes his eyes shut and slowly pulls out the chair and sits down. Gavin’s glare is a little softer as the broken -no, not broken, hurt and a little emotionally bruised, yeah, but not broken- warrior looks about the table. Ray’s eyes are a little harder when he nods at Mogar's worried look. And Ash is sending bots off after files and papers as she sits next to Gavin, her laptop making a miraculous appearance in front of her.

“What?” Mogar's voice wavers a little at the four sets of eyes staring at him.

“This is your show now, man. How do we find her?” Rusty had to admire the way the kid steels himself and begins rummaging through the papers Ash is shoving at him. The way he is able to keep the boys on task while processing what they're able to come up with. And he can't help the ache in his chest when he sees the way he looks between the three of them with almost the same resigned affection Hilda would. Yeah, they had lost their alpha, but this one would stop at nothing to get her back to them. And as he reaches into the pile and starts flipping through files, plans and contacts he misses the grateful smile and sad eyes cast his way from across the table.

He sighs. Their morning ritual had lost that sense of family and routine before she had gone missing, and now that Hilda had been snatched? Well, it was all just shot to hell.


	3. Change In Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Hilda holding up while the others look for her?

Being held captive wasn't quite as bad as she had been expecting. She had seen the sort of shit the bad guys did in all those intrigue spy movies that X-Ray and Ash loved so much, and she had been prepared for far worse than this. There wasn't any real torture other than what little shocks the back-alley ‘doctor’ S had the guts to do at the beginning. The woman and the assistants made up for it here and there. But they both taunted her and told her snippets of plans and plots that her found family hadn't been able to stop or catch on to yet. But even they had a hard time with her. She was a grandmaster of not giving a shit. The food wasn't too bad either when they allowed her to eat. Just kind of bland and a little lumpy, but that might have been the near starvation talking.

“I don't want excuses.” Fancyfeet was angry. “I want results. Or the boss isn't going to be happy. And if the boss isn't happy, I'm really not happy.”

“We-we're doing our best sir.”

“Do better.” The clicking heels almost sound angry as he storms away. The door slams shut. She smirks.

“Problem there,  _ doc _ ?” Her voice is weak and raspy, they barely gave her enough water to survive. But sass will always find a way. “Laughley just won't cut ya a break, huh?”

“Oh, quiet you.” His tone is sharp for him and a familiar electric current courses through her.

“Well come on, evil eyepatch has got to be riding his ass too, right?”

“I need information miss Hilda, and you are going to give it to me.” The jolt is a little stronger this time. “I need the access codes to Monarch Labs.”

She grits her teeth and takes a deep breath. How much more can she take? “Rusty: urine and sadness, whiskey, Vietnam, information, beta.” One shock. “X-Ray: green one, angry hero, cook, glasses, warrior, my idiot, pack.” Two shock. “Vav: blue one, British, hero, coffee maker, warrior, my idiot, pack.” Three shock. She tasted blood pooling on her tongue.

“Now why don't you make this easy and give me something we  **don't** have?” The woman’s voice is sweet and grates on her ears. “Like the location of your base.”

“A-ash: journalist, excitable female, nosy one, civilian, pack.” the woman’s mouth purses like she ate something sour. Four. “Pack: protectors of Achievement City, we defeated the Corpira- Aaaagghhh!” Five shock. God, it hurt to breath.

“What are the codes to your labs?”

“We defeated the Corpirate. Dethroned the Mad King,” Six shock. Her vision was starting to blur and everything ached down to her bones. “And broke his fucking crown!” Seven.

“How do we destroy them?”

“Hilda: ponytail lady, metal woman, warrior, scientist,” She sucks in a shuddery breath, “Alpha.” She cackled as her muscles jumped and knotted beneath her skin. Eight shock. “Mogar: Bearman, mama’s boy, warrior, guardian, alpha.” She smirked… or tried to. She wasn't sure how effective it was seeing as she couldn't even wiggle her fingers properly anymore. “Any more?” Pain. White sparks behind her eyes, body seizing up again and again and again and again. Nine.

“How did you create the suits? Where are the blueprints for the weapons? What are the access codes?”

Her cackles and whimpers echoed above the sparks and popping of electricity. “He's coming. And you fuckers better stay out of his way.”

She screams and cries and writhes on the floor. The shackles dig into her wrists and she's vaguely aware of the small rivulets of blood running down her arms. Everything blurs into vague blobs of colour and melds together.

“She's far more resilient than we initially thought, sir.”

“Argh, I can see that.” The voices are distant and echoey. “Drug the lass and stick her in the simulator.”

“B-but sir, it's st-still untested!”

“Then let this be your test.” Laughley’s voice is smug. She's able to force her eyes open as someone stretches out her arm, lining up a needle.

“Fuck off.” The Corpirate laughs.

“Pretty AND brave. Aye, tis not hard to see the allure.”

“Really sir?” Laughley scoffs and she has to laugh. “See, even she agrees with me.” everything is fuzzy and warbles a bit as she fights to keep control.

“Oh aye, she herself does not see her own true genius or worth.” The Corpirate has started moving to the door. “But that is usually the case of sidekicks.” The door slams behind him and his snickering golden haired yes-man.

“Sidekick or not,” her voice is weak and raspy as she feels her control over her own body slipping. “I'm going to fucking destroy him and his little bitch.”

They carry her out limp and not quite conscious, covered in burns and open wounds that will have to be tended to before they try that level of extraction again. But they have a job to do so they attach the sensors and insert the IVs as she starts to clear up.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Doctor S snaps and his associate, Professor Saw, scribbles away at her clipboard.

“If we raise the primary sensors we can lower the delta pulses and that should level out everything else.”

“We need more time.” he growls and Saw rolls her eyes. “For all we know she can die in here.” Hilda giggles. “She’s already not going to come out of this fucking useful.”

So many voices, so much noise. She didn’t like it. Why did people have to play their crazy ass spy movies so loud this late? “Turn that fucking shit down Ash.”

“What is she babbling about?”

“Ray, Ash, it’s beyond fuck-all. Just go the fuck to sleep.”

“I think the simulator is working.”

“Hey, Ash, I think Gavin said something about going out tomorrow night? I would dress up just in case.”

“How exactly is this-” Behind him a machine whirs to life, spitting out papers covered in lines and numbers. “What the fuck is that?!”

Doctor Saw squeals. “Fantastic! The nodes connected to her cranium -with the drugs and chemicals in her system- are sending the readout of a scenario of her own creation.” She’s shooing assistants away from the machine and pressing blinking buttons. “Right now she is wherever she feels safest. Which is obviously going to be their homebase.” She’s scanning the sheets of paper and mumbling to herself as Hilda is muttering incoherently and Doctor S just stands there watching the slowly rising insanity.

“Mo-Mogar…”

Saw gasps and starts scrabbling at more papers. “Oh, they are going to love this! Doctor S!”

He sighs, “Yes, Saw?”

“I’ve got it.” Her grin is near maniacal and splits her face in ways he hadn’t thought possible. “We’ve got all of it.”


	4. The Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview, a new player, and a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible, horrible, disappointing author and I am so sorry! Work has been giving me extra hours, just turned 21 (woohoo for me...) and have had a cold for the past week... it's been great... But I seem to be on the tail end of recovery (knock on wood) and will hopefully be getting caught up on both of my works... as soon as I learn to sleep-write...

The television pops on as the logo for ‘The Know’ flashes across the screen, fading to two women at a sleek desk. The brunette on the screen takes a deep breath. “As we begin what is now the second month of the statewide search for the woman who has become Achievement City's darling, our prayers go out to those who are heading this search.”

The camera focuses on her red-haired counterpart. “Almost a year ago, Hilda -the current CEO of Monarch Labs- defeated the Corpirate with the help of our favorite caped crusaders.” a picture of X-Ray and Vav comes up alongside a picture of Hilda. “After uncovering and dethroning the man known as the Mad King, Hilda did all within her power to truly establish X-Ray and Vav as this city’s primary defense. And with the help of assorted friends and allies including: Rusty Bonjour, Ash Samaya, and Mogar, has made Achievement City the safest in the nation, if not the world.”

The camera shifts and the brunette turns to catch it. “But now our fair city is in turmoil. And our heroes are spread thin as they not only stay vigilant as ever, but also search high and low for their missing friend.” The woman shuffles her papers and clears her throat. “Hilda went missing shortly after being spotted storming out of one of Achievement City's most renowned restaurants where, it is reported, she was having dinner with the man known as Mogar.”

“I've got to ask something that's been on a lot of people's minds lately Linds: what is the story on with Hilda and Mogar?”

“That, Meg, is just opening a can of worms. But we do have some people in the studio with us today who might be the only ones able to answer our questions.” The camera pans out to the side. Vav and X-Ray are waving excitedly at the camera, large grins on their faces. To their right Ash tilts her head at an angle that aims her smile at both the women and the camera simultaneously. “It's a pleasure to have you all here.” Rusty grunts and flashes a not quite there smirk as Mogar’s scowl flickers between the women and the camera.

“Damn straight it is.”

Rusty sighs, “I thought I told you boys to behave.”

“Ey, I'm behavin ‘ere.”

“Thanks for having us Meg, Lindsay.” The camera focuses on Ash. “The guys have really been looking forward to this.”

“Hi ma!” X-Ray’s head pops into view before a hand pulls him back.

Meg thumbs through her notes a bit. “Now Miss Samaya-”

“Please, call me Ash.”

“Ash, you are the head of X-Ray and Vav’s Public Relations department?” Ash smiles softly and Vav seems to calm down next to her, a dopey look coming across his face.

“Ash straight up IS the PR department yo!” X-Ray seems to have escaped Rusty’s clutches and squeezes between Ash and Vav to get to the camera. “I mean, she's working with a whole crew now, but they basically do the same shit she always did.” He smirks, “They're just slower at it.”

Meg’s eyes flicker between X-Ray and Ash, who's giving him a sweet, appreciative, smile. “So X-Ray, are you and Miss Samaya...” X-Ray turns to look at Ash with a horrified look on his face and Vav’s is screwing up. Rusty starts laughing and Ash seems lost between laughing her head off or looking mildly disgusted. Mogar just ignores them.

“Me and-? Ugh! That is just-! Why would you-?” he untangles himself and rushes back to his seat. Clearing his throat he sits up straight. “Ash is a lovely girl, but not my type. She's a good friend I have come to trust and admire, but ultimately view as a sister.” He leans in to the mike and smirks, “She's also spoken for.” Both Ash and Vav turn scarlet. Meg's eyes narrow in on the now noticeable lack of space between the two. 

“So the rumors of inter-team relations are true?” Lindsay is smiling almost predatorily at the embarrassed couple. Meg pouts. “How did that happen?”

Vav pops up. “The day Mogar hit the papers X-Ray and I decided to pay a visit to the bloke who wrote praises about the mong upstaging us. Only turns out it wasn't a bloke at all.” he shoots the dopey smile her way again. “Ends up bein’ a sweet lil’ bird known as Ash Samaya and one of the rising stars in the news world.”

“Vav kinda fell in love at first sight.” X-Ray snickers. “Guy couldn't talk to her for weeks without freezing up, throwing up, or both.”

“And what about you Ash?” That t.v smile is back on Meg's face and directed right at her. “Did he just sweep you off your feet with his heroic humility and butterfly inducing accent?”

Ash tilts her head away from Vav and avoids eye contact with the reporter. “Uh, not quite.” Vav’s smile drops a fraction but there's a look of understanding in his eyes. “At first I didn't really see him as more than a way to get my story, make the headlines, really get my name out there as a reporter.” her hands are clenched on the table in front of her and Vav places his gloved one over them. “But over time, solving mysteries together, fighting the Mad King, saving the city,” she takes a shaky breath and tilts her head back towards Vav. “I came to really care for him. Maybe,” her eyes rise to meet his. “Maybe even love him.” The moment is ruined by X-Ray making gagging noises into his microphone.

“Wow,” The two reporters wipe at their eyes. “What an amazing story of war wrought  romance.” Meg glances at Mogar. “But the main thing our viewers want to know is: How goes the search for Hilda? And how are you all holding up?” Rusty straightens up as the others kind of wilt.

“Hilda is one special lady. We all know the girl's a genius, and has a good head for business too when she wants. But there's something about our, ‘team’ as you put it, that we don't quite have without her.” He clears his throat and takes a sip of water.

“We're more than just a team, or even best mates. We're family.”

“A pack.” Mogar's whisper barely gets picked up by his mike but the others hear him just fine.

“Yeah, pack, and Hilda is our alpha, like the group mom.” Rusty pats X-Ray’s shoulder. “She made sure we were okay, that we knew we weren't alone, that we were all wanted. Everyday she'd give you that smile that made you want to make her proud. Give you a pat on the back and a thumbs up so long as you gave it your best. And if you pissed her off you knew it.” they all chuckle at the last bit.

“It's hard being so far from home for so long, but Miss Hilda, she kinda is home in a way. Like a second mum.”

“I guess what the guys mean is: It's been really hard on all of us. But she would never give up if it was any one of us so we're not going to give up on her until she's home safe and sound or-” Ash cuts off and her lips press into a thin line.

“Or until we avenge her.” Everyone is silent as Mogar shifts closer to the microphone. “Hilda is important and special to many. She helps defend the city and takes care of all in her territory. Whoever took her made a mistake. And they will pay for it.”

“I-I see…” Meg looks between everyone seated and the prompter before focusing on Mogar. “Sounds like you're on the warpath there.”

He grunts and eyes her warily. “They declared war when they took her.” his hands flex and there's the slight scraping of nails on wood.

“There have been many rumors, Mogar, of your affiliation with Hilda. You have been seen about town with her and attending many high-profile events as her plus one. So what is the story behind that?”

He hesitates and looks to Ash and Rusty. Ash shakes her head no with an obvious frown but Rusty clears his throat and gives a slight nod. Mogar takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “Mog- I. I grew to admire Hilda in her battles when she fought me and the Mad King. I recognized her leadership and strength and how smart she is. Much smarter than Mo- me.” his hand is back on the table and clenches. “Awhile after I joined X-Ray and Vav as a defender of this city I did something that scared me more than anything I have ever faced.” The studio is silent and the reporters lean in. “I asked to court her.” Lindsay makes some sort of half choked noise and tries to hold back a stream of gibberish as Meg squeals and fans her hands by her face a bit. “I asked to court her as an alpha and fellow warrior. As a woman able to lead people in peace or war, who cared for those around her. She said yes.” his smile is small and soft and his eyes sad as he looks down at his hands. They sit just outside of the frame holding what looks like a band of leather, lace and beads.

“Courting. Like dating?”

Mogar looks to Ash who gives him that sad smile and nods. “Yes, we were dating.”

“So what happened?” the others look sad and make a point of not looking at Mogar.

“I made a mistake.” his voice breaks. “I made the wrong choice.” there's a loud screech as he shoots up, chair skidding back before toppling over. Meg and Ash call after him as he storms off-screen.

Rusty heaves out a sigh, “I'll go after him.”

“O-okay…” Meg looks like she's close to hyperventilating.

“Well folks, I hope that we've been able to answer some of your questions.” the camera locks in on Lindsay and out of view the others are hurried off-set after Mogar. “Don't miss next week when we get a visit from one of the rising names on the podcast scene: The Cheese King! Good day, and be sure to stay in ‘The Know’!”

The screen pops off and a slumped figure doesn't move as most others in the room file out.

“Mr. Haywood?” dulled blue eyes look up at soft brown and a more crème than white stetson hat. “Or do you prefer Ryan?”

“Is this the way a messenger addresses the Mad King?” the stocky man just smiles as he sits down next to the once ruler of Achievement City.

“It's the way one man talks to another.” he lets out a deep breath. “Even if he is fangirling a little on the inside.” he swallows drily at the arched eyebrow and sideways look he's given.

“Get to the point.”

“The point, Mr. Haywood, as I am sure you are well aware, is that another war for the city is coming. The players are lining up their pieces.” he leans back and brushes nonexistent dust off of his suit. “And all sides will want to know who you fight for.” Ryan reaches out slowly for the card held up between them. He pretends not to notice the slight blush that comes across the younger man’s face as their fingers barely brush. Interesting. “Give me a call when you decide.”

He stands with a sigh and is walking away when Ryan calls out, “And what side do you represent Buckaroo?”

The man chuckles. “You'll figure it out Haywood.” He tips his hat just off his head in a salute and winks at the perplexed look the Mad King was giving him. “And call me Rimmy Tim.”


	5. Bullshit Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Hilda stormed off... and why Mogar let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, updates are going to be a bit sporadic again... With work giving me some extra hours, school coming up, and being kicked out of my house because I'm Bi and my parents don't approve... Things are getting interesting... Thankfully I have friends who are willing to help me and one I'm rooming with for at least this semester I think, so updates will happen, I just can't promise a steady timetable.

He sighed as he sat down in the too soft chair and leaned himself back, letting his eyes fall closed with a huff. The room still smells of her, it's faint and getting worn away a little more each day, but right now it's enough. He breathes it in, that ache in his chest easing a little as he soaks in the fading sunlight shining through tall panes of glass. But then the noises of people approaching make him sit up as his eyes flutter open. Fighting back a yawn he rests his elbows on the desk and squares his shoulders, pushing his bare chest out in a needless show of confidence and strength. His face falls into that familiar scowl -though maybe it's harsh effect is softened by exhaustion and worry- as they file in. Rusty gives him a nod as he slumps into the chair closest to the desk and Ash flashes him that tired smile. Next is Vav sporting a slight, worried, frown and X-Ray with his old angry scowl that Mogar hadn't seen in ages... he didn't like it. Between the two is the mystery man. The one who follows people.

“What have you found?”

“Well there's been somethin ‘appenin down by the docks last few days that's causin’ a bloody ruckus. No one right knows what it is, and those that do, aren't willin to say anythin.”

“As I stared at the kid in front of me I could see the toll this search was takin on him.” everyone groaned as Flynt dropped into his noir mindset.

Ash sighed, “This might take awhile. Anyone up for sandwiches?”

“Usual for me, thanks love.”

“Sure.” Rusty took a chug from his flask.

X-Ray groaned as he hit his head on the table. “We don't fucking have the time for food…”

“His eyes were tired and his war-paint smudged, but he still looked fierce as ever as he led the search for his lost love. What I had to tell them could make or break this group's investigation and it weighed heavily on me.” Mogar just let his head fall onto the desk he sat at with a thud. “Those dock workers the foreign one had been seeing weren't just some strange coincidence, someone had managed to take over the docks… an old enemy.”

“Fuck this. Who, Coal, who?!” X-Ray shouted but the man kept going.

“The Corpirate had returned.” he snapped out of it and looked at Mogar. “You need to get some rest kid.

The warrior grit his teeth. “I am not a child. I am fine.”

“Well with what we're up against we need you rested.”

“I can handle this Corpirate.” Flynt blinked in surprise.

“You're more informed than I thought. That's good.”

“Come on Coal, we need answers and would prefer them sooner rather than later.” Rusty was slurring and waving his flask about and that confused Mogar. He did not smell of fermented drink but he acted like it had taken hold of him again. “Just give us the files that I'm sure you have, and let's get to planning.”

“No can do.” Mogar growled and Ash placed a hand on his shoulder as she moved past to set down the tray of sandwiches and lemonades. “What information I have is enough to send tall dark and scruffy over there running in guns blazin’, or sword swingin… hell, maybe both.”

“Mogar needs to find Hilda. He does not care if there is danger.”

“You're not afraid to die in your quest.” Mogar nods at him. “I can understand that and it’s very noble. But what about your friends? Your pack?” the others glance at him before acting occupied.

“They are allies, not pack.” Ray deflating and Gavin’s shoulders stiffening again don't make a guilty pang shoot through him. He growls and lifts himself out of his chair slightly, “ **Hilda** is their alpha, they are not my-”

“They became your pack the minute you started courting Hilda.” his voice is soft but they all freeze. Mogar's eyes are wide and panicked. “She may be their alpha, but so are you kid. You know, mates and all that.” Mogar flinches and his eyes squeeze shut.

His hands clench into fists where he has them pressed into the desk. “We are not mates.”

“Excuse me?”

“That is why she left. Mogar would not take her for his mate.” he won't open his eyes as water starts to build up at the corners.

“Wot?” Vav was standing now, half-eaten sandwich in hand. “You're tellin me that this all happened cause you wouldn't finish wot you started?”

“Mogar could not- I could not take her away from you. I could not take her for my mate and leave her alone the warm seasons. I could not abandon the creatures of the forest.” he's gasping shuddery breaths as sobs threaten to rake through him and X-Ray is the only one who moves towards him.

“She wanted to go with you.” Mogar just nods and hangs his head down looking away from them. “Despite it all she chose you, and you said no when she told you her choice.” He can’t look up at them. “But then she went missing.”

“This is not what Mogar wanted. She was meant to stay, to take care of you.”

“And your big idea to fix it was what? Bring her back to us and disappear?”

“Well that's just moronic.”

“You're not helping me out here Rusty.”

“I don't give a fuck.” he grunts, throwing back the last of whatever was in the flask. “He was willin’ to break both their fuckin hearts to spare our sorry asses the displeasure of livin’ without Hilda. Now I know we look like we’d be absolutely lost without her, but even you can't be that dumb.”

“Mogar jus-”

“Greetings crimefighters!” the mayor's cheery voice offsets the bang of doors opening. “I have come to once again offer my assistance.”

Ash sighed as she straightened up in her chair. “That's awful nice of you Mr. Mayor but I believe we can get more done ourselves. We have a few-”

“Nonsense, child. I have managed to gather a handful of uniquely talented people who might be able to help you in your endeavors.”

Everyone ignores Mogar's grumbled, “Mogar does not like the use of large words in front of him.”

X-Ray let out a long, pained, sigh, “How the hell did he get in here? I thought that was what we had fucking security for.”

“Miss Samaya and Monsieur Bonjour kindly invited me to your wonderful brainstorming session.”

“Miss Samaya and Monsieur Bonjour did what now?”

“Heroes, friends, I would like for you to meet Agent Rimmy Tim,” a short man in a suit and dark sunglasses steps up next to the mayor. “He will be your contact with the fellows I mentioned. Oh they are just wonderful, wait until you meet them. Why I dare say they might even give you a run for your money Mr. Mogar.” He chuckles nervously when the bearman growls at him. “Right… Well I cannot wait until the agent here is able to bring all of his associates onto the case, why I dare say-”

Mogar sniffs the air. His eyes widen before he crouches into a fighting stance, sword drawn and pointed at the agent. “Who are you?”

“Mogar, put that thing down mate!”

“Mr. Mogar, that is no way to treat someone who just wants to help!”

“Come on buddy, let’s put the dick measurer down.”

“What the fuck is with people and pulling weapons out of fucking nowhere?!”

“He has been with the Mad King. He cannot be trusted!” the others quiet as they shift to stand between the two men in a more unified front. Except for the mayor, who had eased himself off to the sidelines as soon as the weapon taller than him came into the picture.

The man smirks. “So you  **do** have the nose of a wolf. Interesting.”

His frown turns into a snarl. “Explain yourself!”

He sighs and removes his glasses. “I am agent Rimmy Tim. You kids can call me either Rimm or Tim, and I'm probably your best bet if you want to get your friend back alive.”

“Agent Rimmy Tim. Now why does that sound familiar?” Ash mused.

“Because the kid is probably the only qualified expert on all their super asses the government has to offer.” Rusty sighs as he peers with one eye down into his empty flask.

“Wot! We got an expert on us?”

“Oh, you mean the guy who ordered the seizure of all my notes and articles after we finally put down the Mad King?!” Rimmy quails beneath her glare and shoots her a shaky smile.

“It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Samaya. And I do apologize for the inconvenience, but we couldn't just let such a rich source of knowledge slip through our grasp.”

“You bozos couldn't just enlist the girl or something?” Rimmy tenses a bit at Rusty’s words.

“That… is an option thaaat… was not possible… at that point in time. Due toooo extenuating circumstances.”

“So what, you guys just didn't think of it?”

“That is not the situation at all Mr. Narvaez.”

“How the fuck do you know my name?”

Rimmy smirks, “Like Mr. Bonjour said, I am an expert.” he averts his eyes and pulls at his collar, “And it is because I am the expert that I suggest we get to business.”

X-Ray groans and slumps lower into his seat. “Uuuugh! Why do we get all of the crazy fucking stalkers? And they’re not even hot!”

Vav grins, “Well at least he isn’t like that Dragonface knob, now ain’t he?”

“Oh, that little kid you got like five restraining orders on?” Ash chuckles.

“Speaking of getting to business.” Agent Tim harrumphs, “Due to our line of work, my organization enlists people of many skill sets and walks of life. For example: not too long ago we were approached with information about a young man with a remarkable record and an increasing appearance in the wake of the city’s greatest heroes.” He pointedly looks between Vav and X-Ray. “The boy, despite his size and age was reported initiating clean-up procedures whenever the two would make a particularly nasty mess of the city. When we sent agents to scout him out we found that he also possessed a greater knowledge of said heroes than most civilians. Honestly, his initial journal of notes  alone rivaled that of Ms. Samaya’s.”

“Initial?” Flynt’s voice cuts in and the agent whips towards it. “I didn’t hear anything about any others.”

“M-Mr. Coal!?”

“You know this pseudo-noir bastard?” Flynt smirks and shrugs before looking at Rusty.

“I did tell you about my little prodigy from my last stint with those assholes?”

Rusty splutters and nearly drops the fresh flask he was drinking from. “This shrimp?” he lurches up and out of his chair, Mogar rushing forward to help as he sways precariously.

“Please, brother.” his voice is low but Rimmy Tim hears the strain in it. The warrior refusing to crack despite all that was happening. “I need you strong,” He pushes the drunkard off of him and looks him in the eye. “You are not filled with the bitter drink, and none of this was your fault, you are doing all that you can… and I thank you for that.”

“Brother?” Mogar turns his head to scowl at the agent. “Hhheeeee- you two are related?”

X-Ray leans over to Vav, “Is this guy for real?”

“Not important, kid.” Rusty sighs and Rim shakes his head, straightening up again.

“Right,” he clears his throat. “Like I said, I have been assigned to assist in your efforts to find and retrieve Miss Hilda.” Mogar lets go of Rusty’s shoulder.

The smaller man’s stance shifts as the warrior moves towards him. “What makes you think we are in need of your help?” He's looking up into hard brown eyes, and not sure if he’s trying not to laugh or whimper at the snarl showcasing particularly sharp canines.

“Because I’m the best cha-”

“I’m sorry,” The agent scowls at the green clad hero and Mogar huffs in resignation. “But is noone going to address the fact that this asshole not only thinks we’re too dumb to rescue  **our** friend, but he’s going to bring a kid that we have five fucking restraining orders against within five feet of us?”

“Wot? You got Dragonface workin for you?”

Ash pulls out a notepad, “Is that even legal? I mean, he is like ten years old.”

The agent sighs, “He’s twelve, actually.” It doesn’t seem to ease the mind of anyone present. “Anyway, He has been a great help in our endeavors to track the lot of you down and keep damage control to a minimum. And-”

“Emphasis on tracking us down like fucking stalkers.”

“Would you people let me speak? I swear, reading your files I couldn’t wait to meet you, but now I’m questioning my sanity!” Six pairs of eyes focus on him and he can feel a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

“Wait…”

“Oh fuck no!” X-Ray yells and moves behind Ash. “Not  **another** crazy fan!”

Mogar lowers his sword a little and tilts his head to the side. “He is a contraption used to make wind?”

“No kid, the other kind of fan.” Rusty chuckles and his grin is downright predatory. “Another word for fanatic: someone who admires a person -or people in this case- from afar and knows way too much about their personal lives without being a part of it themselves.”

“So,” Mogar moves around to the front of the desk, past the others where they are crowded together, sword pointed at the agent. “He is… an enthusiast?”


End file.
